The Traveler of Worlds Book One Naruto oc Crossover fanfic
by AJ493111
Summary: What If The child of prophecy's where the anime main characters in real life I've been chosen to travel the worlds and aid them oc X harem gender bender fic Fem. Narutox si oc x harem Civilians Bashing


_**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. The Dragon Ball Series, the property series owned by Akira toriyama Nor do I own any of the characters of fiction that might be mentioned in this story I do not own any of the music that might be placed **_

_**I'm writing for fun Please by all means enjoy the Story.**_

"YOUR GROUNDED!" an angry feminene voice yelled as she through me out the door

"A least she didn't beat me"I sighed, "I'm a failure" I muttered to myself I had Just got my exam to day it turns out I failed again I showed my mother lets just say she was not pleased I guess my best isn't good enough

I walked to my room ignoring the frowns and angry glares my brothers and sisters gave me

Later on around 2 oclock am everyone was sleeping I was up because I couldn't sleep

A Knock was heard on My door which make me look at it Curiously

I hesitantly walked over to See who was it that knocked on my door I was wearing black nike shoes with an emerald green symbol stuck on the side i had on Black sweatpants with a green stripe that goes straight down on the sides, Along with an emerald green t-shirt I had on Clark Kent like glasses with the lenses colored green . along with a green Custom made yankee's cap on Backwards.

I looked out the window and was surprised and suspicious to see an old man Dressed in his Late 40's wearing all white, he had a beard that reminded me of dumbledore. He was Bald.

I looked in his eyes, Those Blue eyes looked at me with warmth I could see that this old man was wise, very wise.

"Excuse me, Are You Zack Brown Nickerman?"

I nodded hesitantly "Yes...what do you want?"

"There is something I wish to discuss" He said "May I come in?"

"Why would yo-?"

My eyes widen in realization before I frowned "This isn't about My test scores is it?"

He Shook his head "No...this is something, Much more... serious."

I Narrowed My eyes before slowly opening the door. I do not Know this man Nor his intentions,but something about him seemed to put me in a state of calm and for some reason Couldn't help but smile.

I Moved out the way and gestured him to the couch which he took gracefully with a smile as well

"You are Confused," He stated "Wondering What Subject I want to discuss with you about?"

I nodded he sighed

"Have you ever read Fanfiction, fanfiction where the oc travels anime worlds?" he asked me I nodded Confused at where this is going.

"Yeah…"I replied slowly "I have" before I frowned "what does that have to do with anything?

He Raised his hand up before putting it to the side a swirling Ball of energy started to form in his palm

My eyes widen In shock and Awe

"T-that's the Rasengan!" I Choked out "who...Are you?"

"I am The one Above all!" The Old man announced

I Looked on in Awe "Wow" I muttered before my expression turned to that of confusion

"What does this have to do with me again ?"

He smiled

"I have chosen you," he spoke "To travel through these worlds Not just anime but books like harry potter and percy jackson I need you to help The Young Protagonist Of the worlds you know as anime."

"Why?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"I mean... why Me? I looked down " I'm a failure a disappointment. I can't even Pass my classes the whole area hates me and You want me to do this. I sighed "I'm sorry but i'll pass " I'll only make the omniverse worse."

He chuckled "do you really think that?"

"Huh?"

He smiled at me, "Look at the child of prophecies of the worlds You think they all started out like that They all said the same things You did and went through the same things You did. All the beating, Neglect, Everybody against you,"

I frowned as certain flashbacks of certain bullies flashed in my brain My father calling me a failure and My brother and sister Showing smug smirks as they push me to the ground calling me worthless

"That is why I chose You. You still stand, still tried, where most people would've commited suicide. You never gave up. That is why I chose you. You. Are. Perfect. Just. the. Way. You. Are."

I looked at him tears forming in my eyes

"Now," he looked at me "Do you accept!"

he held Out his hand

I Stared nervously at the hand before what seemed like an eternity I shook

"I do."

He SmiledGood "But on a couple conditions."

The Smile Never left his face, "Of course"

"I want the ability to use Magic, Chakra, Ki,And chaos Energy , with access to the seven Chaos Emeralds"

He Smirked "Those are very easy to grant it is done"

I smiled Excitedly "really?"

"Yes"

"Great...So... what should My first world be?"

He grew a thoughtful look on his face for a few seconds before he smiled

"**Naruto**"

_**First Chapter Done Please post comment and review I don't care if you think this is trash in fact I think most of you would think this is trash I'm just writing for fun Enjoy?**_


End file.
